


Nieśmiały Zayn

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Ziall [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>saphira-is-happy: To ja chętnie zamówię prompta x Chciałabym Zialla, tyle że… Zayn ma być całkowicie, CAŁKOWICIE nieśmiały, uroczy, dokładnie taki jak najczęściej przedstawiany jest Niall! Chcę pewnego siebie Horana i słodką myszkę Zayna, który ciagle się rumieni i w ogóle nie ma pewności siebie. Ich pierwsze spotkanie, Zayn z książką w ręku zaczytany potyka się na drodze, wpadając na Nialla, który go łapie i zaprasza na randkę. Idą do kina itd., a Ni ciagle komplementuje Zee. Proszę kissa na koniec. Thank u :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nieśmiały Zayn

Szedł przez szkolny plac, nie zwracając na nic uwagi. Ludzie schodzili mu z drogi, wykrzykując za nim, aby uważał. On jednak tego nie słyszał. W jego dłoniach spoczywała otwarta książka, z której - w tym momencie – pochłaniał słowa.  
Teraz przebywał w zupełnie innym świecie. W świecie pełnym przygód i fantastycznych postaci. W świecie stworzonym przez jednego z jego ulubionych autorów.  
Kupił ją dzisiaj przed zajęciami i nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Musiał zacząć ja czytać. Teraz nie potrafi się od niej oderwać.  
Co chwile potykał się o niewielkie przeszkody, które pojawiały się na jego drodze. On jednak szybko łapał równowagę, więc mu to nie przeszkadzało. Nie zauważył, że podszedł do krawężnika, który oddzielał teren pokryty trawą od ścieżki. Robiąc krok, zahaczył stopą o krawężnik. Książka wypadła mu z rąk, a on czuł jak leci do przodu, jednak nie zderzył się z ziemią. Poczuł jak dookoła niego owijają się czyjeś ręce i stawiają go do pionu.  
\- Hej – usłyszał głos z mocnym irlandzkim akcentem.  
Dotarł do niego zapach trawy i męskich perfum. Uniósł głowę i poczuł jak na jego policzki wstępuje rumieniec. Przed nim stał Niall Horan, jeden z najpopularniejszych chłopaków w szkole. Blondyn uśmiechał się szeroko, a jego błękitne tęczówki błyszczały.  
\- Um…cz-cześć – odpowiedział nieśmiało i odsunął się odrobinę od Horana – Dz-dziękuję za po-pomoc.  
\- Nie ma sprawy – odpowiedział wesoło, kucając i podnosząc książkę Malika – To chyba twoje – oddał mu przedmiot, po wcześniejszym przyjrzeniu się okładce.  
\- T-tak, dz-dzięki – wydukał odbierając swoją własność.  
\- Ciekawa? – zapytał.  
Zayn nie będąc w stanie odpowiedzieć, jedynie pokiwał głową.  
\- Domyśliłem się. Byłeś tak zaczytany, że nie zwracałeś na nic uwagi – zachichotał, na co brunet jeszcze bardziej poczerwieniał.  
\- Eee…Dz-dzięki za p-pomoc, ale j-ja m-muszę już iść – udało mu się wyjąkać, kiedy odwracał się z zamiarem odejścia.  
\- Poczekaj – blondyn chwycił jego ramię – Zayn…  
\- Ty w-wiesz ja-jak mam na i-imię? – przerwał mu zaskoczony. Serce w jego piersi waliło jak oszalałe. Miał wrażenie, że Horan może to usłyszeć.  
\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem – Jak mógłbym nie znać imienia kogoś tak uroczego i przystojnego.  
Malik myślał, że już bardziej nie może być czerwony, ale chyba się mylił. W tamtym momencie czuł jak cała jego twarz z szyją płonie.  
\- Więc Zayn – kontynuował – Niall – Może miałbyś ochotę wybrać się ze mną w sobotę do kina.  
Brunet miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał bądź śni. Dyskretnie się uszczypnął, jednak to nic nie dało. Dalej tam był, a przed nim stał uśmiechnięty Irlandczyk z nadzieją w oczach.  
\- T-tak, jasne – uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.  
*****  
Dni szybko mijały i nadeszła sobota. Przez cały ten czas Zayn zastanawiał się czy to nie sen, czy Niall Horan faktycznie zaprosił go na randkę. Jednak kiedy otworzył drzwi, a przed nim stał uśmiechnięty blondyn wiedział, że to prawda.  
\- Cześć – zawołał wesoło Irlandczyk wręczając mu herbacianą różę – Ślicznie wyglądasz – skomplementował.  
\- Dz-dziękuję – spalił buraka.  
Nagle z wnętrza domu doszedł do nich pisk, który ściągnął ich uwagę. Dwie ciemnowłose dziewczynki wychylały głowy z salonu.  
\- Mamo! Mamo! – krzyczała podekscytowana Safaa – Jest, przyszedł!  
\- I jest przystojny! I przyniósł Zaynowi różę – dołączyła do niej Waliyha.  
W tym momencie Malik miał ochotę zamordować swoje młodsze siostry, a następnie stąd uciec.  
\- Cześć – krzyknął do nich rozbawiony chłopak i im pomachał.  
\- M-możemy już iść? – zapytał nie chcąc, aby jego rodzina bardziej go skompromitowała.  
\- Jasne – odpowiedział wyciągając w kierunku mulata swoją dłoń, którą ten nieśmiało ujął.  
\- Przepraszam za nie.  
\- W porządku, to było dość zabawne.  
*****  
Najpierw kino, później kolacja, a na koniec spacer. Zarówno Zayn jak i Niall mogli zaliczyć ten wieczór do bardzo udanego. Z czasem nieśmiałość mulata powoli znikała i bardziej otwierał się przed blondynem.  
\- Uwielbiam, kiedy się rumienisz – odezwał się Horan, kiedy na policzki Zayna wstąpił rumieniec, po tym jak Niall - po raz kolejny tego wieczoru - powiedział mu komplement.  
Stali na ganku, przed drzwiami do mieszkania Malika.  
\- Dziękuje za miły wieczór – powiedział, czując jak jeszcze mocniej się rumieni.  
\- To ja ci dziękuję – odpowiedział blondyn, przysuwając się bliżej chłopaka.  
Malik przygryzł wargę spoglądając na Nialla, spod swoich długich, ciemnych rzęs.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że to powtórzymy – przybliżył swoją twarz do Zayna.  
Brunet nieśmiało skinął głową, czując na swoich ustach i policzkach ciepły oddech Nialla.  
\- Chętnie.  
\- Cieszę się – uśmiechnął się do chłopaka, nim nachylił się jeszcze bardziej i złączył ich usta w delikatnym pocałunku.  
\- Dobranoc Zi – powiedział, kiedy odsunął się od bruneta.  
\- Dobranoc – cmoknął Irlandczyka w policzek i czując jak jego policzki płoną, zniknął szybko w mieszkaniu, a Niall…Niall z szerokim uśmiechem i przyjemnym mrowieniem w brzuchu skierował się w stronę swojego samochodu.


End file.
